


Joji's 100 ± 100 word drabbles of smut ;U

by JojiAttack



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Butler Outfit, Cheating, Deepthroating, Dildos, Dom/sub, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Light Bondage, M/M, OT3, Piercings, Quickies, but he's barely wearing anything, but not really, cumslut noct, i dunno what you call it, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack
Summary: 10 drabbles. 100 ± 100 words. suggestions welcomed. ffxv. only one makes it out to be a full blown fic.1. I can't keep quiet, sir! (Gladiolus/Prompto)2. Please don't have sex in the lab! (Noctis/Prompto)3. Stop making a mess just so you can see my ass! (Noctis/Ignis)4. Those diamond earrings look good in the sun, Gladio. (Gladiolus/Prompto)5. It's not cheating if you're doing it for your lover. (Gladiolus/Noctis)6. One More Round Before I Have To Go (Gladiolus/Ignis)7. Whiny Noct (Noctis/Prompto)8. Having sex isn't a competition. (Gladiolus/Noctis)9. If there's a will, there's a way (Noctis/Dave)10. How to get away with having sex with people in the room (Noctis/Prompto) WINNER!!





	1. I can't keep quiet, sir! (Gladiolus/Prompto)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lhugy_for_short](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/gifts).



> this was supposed to be a medieval kingdom au but then i remembered it doesn't really work for ffxv since is that already, lmao. just think of it as the same except set in the past where people communicated through birds. 
> 
> also, thx to Lhugy_for_short for inspiring me to write smut, iwas truly lost until you came into my life lmao

“Uhhnnn – Gladio… Hurry—”

“Shhh, you wouldn’t want the whole kingdom to hear the Colonel moaning out the General’s name, do you?” Prompto pulled against the leather restraints tied to the headboard, the sleeves of his coat preventing the cut off of blood circulation. “Do you?” Gladio struck against Prompto’s prostate and tightened the grip around the head of his cock resulting in Prompto arching his back off the bed and groaning in pleasure.

“No, sir,” he croaked out after settling down.

“So, you’re embarrassed to be heard with me?” Gladio bent over to bite on Prompto’s neck, being very careful to place it in a spot where it would be barely visible under his uniform. 

“Mmmnn-no, no, sir – ah!” They both froze at the sound of a knock at the bedroom door.

“Colonel Prompto? Are you alright in there?” It was one of Noctis’ servants. Prompto tried to get his breathing under control but couldn’t help the heavy panting.

“He’s fine, I’m just giving the kid a stern lecture about disobeying orders from higherups. It’ll be a while before he gets the message,” Gladio yelled behind him then turned to place his lips against Prompto’s earlobe. “Right?” He whispered, inserting another finger to push against the hard bump causing Prompto to choke on his own moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realize that i should probs do 10 drabbles per fandom so i wouldn't clutter the tags. any suggestions to pairings and themes are welcomed.


	2. Please don't have sex in the lab! (Noctis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TA/Student AU (but with chemisty! :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> may as well put my minor into some use because lord knows i'll never use it. just kidding, chemistry is fun /s

Prompto was an artsy kid, not a science-y kid. So why did he even bother taking chem lab? 

“ _Fuck_ , Prompto! You’re so t-tight – ungh!” Oh, that’s why. Prompto laid there on the bench, pants gone, goggles off, and the TA inside him thrusting his way to the sun. Prompto _may_ have failed to get enough data earlier from lab and he _may_ have begged the professor if he could stay after hours to continue working just so that he _may_ have the opportunity to get closer to Noct. Except, he didn’t expect to get this close to him. 

Prompto grabbed at Noctis’ lab coat and brought his open mouth to his, bringing out his tongue so he could suck on the sweetness and play with the inside of his mouth. Noctis started to thrust faster and harder, almost to the point where he was grinding against his flushed hips. “N-not gonna last…” Prompto panted out, “Just like that!” He groaned in response to Noctis’ hands gripping as much of Prompto’s ass as he could.

“Prom… you’re so wet!” But then, Noct’s thrusts slowed down to a stop, touching Prompto’s slick back. “Why are you so wet?” Both of their eyes turned to the burette, with the knob not turned properly, that was once filled with NaOH, a very corrosive chemical.

 _"SHIT!"_ They both cried out in unison as they sprinted towards the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this goes out to my lab partner who made the same mistake and lost his foot as of result. not really, but if i'm going to be honest with you, prompto will probably will have some burn marks after this ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Stop making a mess just so you can see my ass! (Noctis/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis gave Noct a challenge. He completed it, obviously, he wanted him to. But is it worth it to be humiliated over wearing such a ridiculous "outfit"? Yeah. Ignis supposed it wasn't that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would rather stab my eyes out with a pair of soccer cleats than write any dialogue with iggy because i don't trust myself in writing him in character, so it's a wonder how i managed to avoid it in this prompt (kinda)

“Whoops!” A blob of ketchup fell from Noctis’ hot dog as he feigned surprise. Ignis twitched his eyebrow and pretended he didn’t notice as he planned to finish his cleanup elsewhere. “Uh, Iggy, you missed a spot.” Ignis groaned both in annoyance and in pleasure due to a hard-vibrating piece of plastic stuck up his ass. He should be proud he was wearing this accursed getup, a bowtie, an apron… that’s about it, unless you count the cock ring firmly placed at the end of his dick as clothing but Ignis felt more exposed with it on. Noct deserved it, he raised his history grade by a whole letter, a challenge he knew he could succeed in, Ignis just didn’t think he would pull it off so quickly.

Noctis motioned his head at the floor still covered in ketchup as he eagerly chewed. _‘For Noct!’_ Ignis pushed himself to kneel on the floor to start wiping away at the stain and felt the tip of Noctis’ boot press against the dildo to dig further inside him causing him to gasp in surprise. He’d be dishonest if Ignis said he didn’t enjoy being a part of Noct’s reward.


	4. Those diamond studs look good in the sun, Gladio. (Gladiolus/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're tired, it's warm out, and there's a lovely balcony out there... let's just grind each other with our shorts on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got words like "diamond" and "daytime" and "balcony" in my word generator, i did the best i could. tbh, i'm proud of the change of tone compared to previous chapters. this is the most fluff i've ever written in my life.

Soft lips glided across tanned skin from one bud to the other, happily licking up the salt-flavored skin in the process. Well, more like Gladio-flavored skin. Prompto sucked at the erected nub of Gladio’s nipple as if he was trying to drink from it. 

“Ow!” Prompto lifted his head in an instant, quickly apologizing for his harsh treatment by lapping in slowly circles with ease.

“Sorry, got ahead of myself.” Prompto climbed up Gladio further while letting his short-cladded hips drag on the front of Gladio’s swim trunks, enjoying the feeling of hardness beneath him. Gladio settled on the lounge chair outside on his family’s beach house's balcony, relishing the warm morning breeze and the softly nibbling at his diamond-studded ear. “They really suit you.” Prompto sighed while grinding his hips slowly, Gladio accompanying him and kindly grabbing hold on his firm ass. Prompto couldn’t help but to lock lips with the ones forming a perfect smiling in front of him, moaning in pleasure just having the shape of Gladio’s thick cock pressed against his. Gladio let his hands roam around Prompto’s milky back and continued his grinding until they both made it to completion, letting the calls of gulls and the crashing waves lull them to sleep.


	5. It's not cheating if you're doing it for your lover. (Gladiolus/Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i guess cheating au or something. noctis sucks gladio's dick to practice for ignis later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "you haven't updated in like a week! what's the hold up?" i know, _i know_ AAHH!!
> 
> i was busy with school and kink week to work on this, but i should be able to get back in track from now on....or not, i dunno

Shit, Iggy is going to kill him. But he doesn’t have to kill him if he doesn’t find out that his majesty is currently in between his legs licking from base to tip on the floor of the training room. _‘How?’_ Gladio thought. He usually has better self-control than this. “I want to practice for Ignis,” he had said before pulling down his gym shorts and swallowing him down.

“Ffeel gooth?” Noctis’ words garbled around his cock and felt the light touch of his teeth.

“Oi, don’t talk with your mouth full!” But Noctis ignored him, deepthroating him to the best of his ability. He slurped as he sucked his way to the top making Gladio grunt in response. “F-feels good.”

_‘Iggy is going to have the best blowjob of his life tonight.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


	6. One More Round Before I Have To Go (Gladiolus/Ignis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iggy was feeling pent up before a meeting and decided to doing a quickie before hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, bitches. requests are accepted. what do you want for chapter 7? sugar daddy gladio? whiny cumslut ignis? friends w/ benefits noctis? body worship prompto? what? request something because i'm starting to run out of ideas :V

To anyone walking by, it was incredibly obvious what was going on inside the swaying truck.

“What time is it?”

“10:55.” Ignis let out a _hrm_ before plunging himself down causing Gladio to groan. As Ignis went faster bouncing on Gladio’s dick, he removed his glasses and set them aside on the dashboard, so they wouldn’t fall off his face.

“We have to come soon. I will _not_ arrive late to this meeting— _hng!_ ” That was when Gladio wrapped his large hand around his cock and stroked fast.

“We’re gonna have to come sooner than that. Don’t want you walking in looking all sweaty.” Ignis shifted his hips to rub his prostate against the edge of Gladio’s glans. “Fuck, you feel good.”

Ignis only panted in response, clearly only focused on finishing. And so, Gladio decided to help out, grabbing Ignis in place to thrust up at a swift pace, making the truck create more squeaking noises.

“Cumming…” Was all Ignis said as a warning. Gladio made sure to cover the head to catch his semen when he released as he gripped hard at the larger man’s shoulders.

“10:57.” And Ignis launched himself out of the driver’s seat to fix himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>    
> submit prompts or requests here


	7. Whiny Noct (Noctis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> noct wants prompto's cum...that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @BlackMorc, lmao, i hope this what you wanted. i didn't realize it would be a little difficult because i was trying so hard not to make them too out of character. anywho, it was interesting to try new things, so any more suggestions would probably keep me motivated

“Oh, fuck!” Prompto knew there was no one around but he held his voice down when Noctis swallowed around him. Why he thought it was a good idea to follow Noctis because he wanted to show him “something weird” he found in the sport’s equipment shed in the back of the school was beyond him. But, Prompto felt it was worth it to see Noctis, his best friend, the next in line king, on his knees with his cheeks hollowed out and brilliant blue eyes begging for his cum.

“Noct…haa… I’m gonna blow soon…” That was when Noctis slipped him out of his mouth with a wet pop to stick out his tongue and furiously stroke his cock, waiting to be filled by Prompto’s sticky semen. And it wasn’t long till he got his wish, rope after rope of white filled his mouth while some managed to land on his face. Noctis suck at the tip to milk out as much as he could. “Ow! Shit, Noct!” Prompto pushed him off but he still looked desperate for more.

“How long?” Noctis panted.

“What?”

“How long until you’re ready again?” With a finger, Noctis wiped away the cum on his face to put back in his mouth.

Guess Prompto will be absent from school today.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>    
> submit prompts or requests here


	8. Having sex isn't a competition (Gladiolus/Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio hears Noctis is a virgin. He soon fixes that after their training...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anon on tumblr, here you go, bby

Noctis thought it was a passing comment, that they were just doing small talk. What was a conversation talking about Noctis’ dating life lead to a discussion about his sex life which ended up as a confession that he was still a virgin; resulting in Noctis lying on his back, still in his sweaty workout clothes, in the training room with Gladio driving himself into him.

 

“How’s it feel, kid?” Gladio husked. Noctis could only groan in response as a particularly hard thrust made him jerk. “Can’t hear ya.”

 

Noctis bit back a moan before grinning at his bodyguard. “Could be worse.”

 

Gladio made a strangled noise in the back of his throat. “Brat.” He pushed the milky thighs he was holding onto up to his majesty’s shoulders and didn’t hold back. “Satisfied, yet?” Noctis tried to get a grip on the mats underneath as he panted.

 

“I guess if this is all the Amicitia strength you can offer.” Those were the last words before his untimely death from bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


	9. If there's a will, there's a way (Noctis/Dave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct is horny, everyone else is not. They've all gone to bed without helping him out, so he goes to fix his current situation. Hey, that Dave guy doesn't seem too busy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @Nami, what a weird pairing but it was fun to see if i could write it up to your standards. i'm a little proud of myself for this one, not gonna lie

_“We’ve been traveling all day, highness.”_

_“Dude, I’ve barely slept last night that I’m about to pass out!”_

_“We need to rest up for tomorrow. Why don’t ya handle it yourself in the shower?”_

That was what they had told them before all turning in for the day. But Noct was still horny as hell and taking care of it by himself wasn’t doing his situation any favors. Which is why he had to take matters into his own hands…

“Nn…” Dave wasn’t loud at all when Noct sucked on the head of his cock. Probably because they were still outside, just out of sight behind the motel. The prince, who was on his knees, twirled his tongue around him. He licked in circles between his foreskin and glans to push it down and fit him more in his mouth. “Doesn’t feel right…”

“It doshn’t feel good?” Noctis spoke with his mouth full and stared back at him with eyes half-closed. Dave shook his head. He was starting to breathe quicker.

“I don’t think we should be doing thiss…hng…” Noctis moved his head up and down to silence his objections.

“Mmm…jush enjoy ish…” He tongued at his slit despite his protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i'm gonna be honest, this drabble would definitely benefit if it had about a hundred more words to it, but that would be cheating
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> submit prompts or requests here


	10. How to get away with having sex with people in the room (Noctis/Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto isn't the type to have a quick fuck in the bathroom stall and avoid getting caught, but if the offer to have a quick fuck in the bathroom stall and avoid getting caught was presented to him by Noct, he wouldn't turn it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, i totally broke the rule for this one (not true, i've broken the rule before on the other fics). also, i can't write titles for shit, lmao.
> 
> this is for @chocobo-moogle on tumblr and thus concludes this set of drabbles
> 
> @Lhugy_for_short and @BlackMorc and @anon on tumblr, your stripper noct/iggy relaxer is being turned into a one-shot because whoops. i haven't even gotten to the smut, i was just having a blast with noct and prompto doing stupid shit.
> 
> anywho, enjoy the final submission

“Geeze, I knew you were going to do something like this.”

“You mean you didn’t want me to in the first place?”

“…Just start moving…” Prompto wrapped his arms around his best friend’s neck and hung around him. He was nearly being lifted from the ground, wrapping a leg around the slender body and planting a foot on the other side of the bathroom stall to keep him from slipping. There was no one in the gas station bathroom but them which made the indecent sounds of Noctis’ dick sliding out and in echo off the walls. Not to mention, Prompto’s soft grunts amplified causing him to blush listening to himself.

“I think you like doing it in places like these,” Noctis sighed in his ear, “you think we should do this more often?”

“Dumbass…Nn?” The door opened. Someone with heavy footsteps was walking up to their bathroom stall and knocked on the door.

“Yo, Prom, you’ve seen Noct anywhere? We’re about to head out.” Shit, Gladio. Both Noctis and Prompto stared at each other unsure of what to say until Noctis thrusted in once, causing Prompto to let out a low groan. “Uhh, Prom? You having trouble in there? Want me to tell Iggy to pick up some stomach pills or something?” Again, the two stared at each other before his dumbass best friend thrusted once more.

“Yesss…” Gladio understood his pain and patted the stall door to reassure him.

“Take your time in there. I’ll come get you in a few minutes.” Then he left, leaving Prompto sigh in relief.

“Jackass…” Noctis wasn’t fast enough to avoid the jab to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow i'll open voting on here. basically i'll make a chapter 11 with the names of the drabbles and you comment which one you want as a full fic (pretty sure y'all want either gladnoct fic). sound simple enough? good.
> 
> [JojiAttack's Tumblr](https://jojiattack.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You like having sex in public?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463366) by [JojiAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JojiAttack/pseuds/JojiAttack)




End file.
